Wile E Eats Everyone!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Wile E. Coyote eats all the looney tunes -complete-
1. Road Runner duh

It was another regular day in the desert for Wile E. Coyote, getting battered, bruised, blown up, slammed, smacked...Well you get the point.

A whole day of constant failures, all for the chance to finally devoure the Road Runner, the most (and only) delicious bird in all the dessert.

Anyway it was late in the day and Wile E. was really hungry. His stomach growled and he was having terrible hunger pains. He'd never be able to catch the Road Runner in this state, so he had to resort to his only other form of food in the dessert. The trash people driving by threw out from their cars.

Wile E. always hated this, having to eat half eaten corn dogs, the crumbs at the bottom of chip bags, apple cores. It was a wonder he didn't throw up or get sick from eating so much garbage. But when your only other option is starving, what chocie do you have?

Today Wile E.'s dinner consisted of a half eaten hambuger, a box with five fries in it, a half drunk water bottle, and a almost totally eaten banana.

Wile E. chocked all the nasty food down, a look of pure sorrow on his face. He had tried to nab the one truly yummy thing in the dessert for years with no success.

"Why do I even bother going on?" Wile E. thought as he ate the last bit of the banana

"I try and try, yet I fail constantly. I've waisteted so many good years of my life chasing that bird. Perhaps I should just face facts."

Tears began to role down Wile E.'s cheeks

"I'LL NEVER CATCH THAT STUPID BIRD!" Wile E. cried throwing his hans up in surrender

Yet as he did this the peel of the banana flew out of his hand and onto the road. Then suddenly

"Meep meep," came the sound of the Road Runner zooming along, almost just a pure cloud of smoke zooming toward near where Wile E. was.

Then it happened

The Road Runner noticed Wile E. and decied to stick his tounge out at him as he zoomed by. Yet he failed to notice the banana peel right in front of him. The Road Runners foot slipped on the peel and he crashed onto the rock hard road under him.

Also he had fallen in such a way that he now broken his leg.

Wile E. stood there in disbelief. All the years of Acme products, traps, explosives, plans...

And the thing that stopped the Road Runner was a simple piece of rotted fruit.

Wile E. walked over to the injured bird, who simply looked at the coyote with sad, scared eyes. Then held up a sign saying

"Please, have mercey,"

"Mercey?" Wile E. said. This was the first time the Road Runner ever heard Wile E. talk.

"Mercey? After all the years you tormented me? Sent me off cliffs! Caused me to blow up! You ask for mercey?

Wile E. grabbed the hurt bird by its long neck

"Never," Wile E. said as he opened his mouth as wide as ever, and ate the Road Runner in one bite.

Wile E. swallowed and saw as his stomach expanded, making room for it's new inhabitent.

Wile E. then began to laugh happliy. He was finally full. He rubbed his belly as the Road Runner kicked and struggled inside him, trapped.

"Ah," the coyote said "The sweet taste of victory,"

Yet just then the horrid truth hit Wile E. Their was no more food in the dessert. He would have to g back to eating trash off the road. He had waisted so much of his life for a few seconds of joy.

"No," Wile E. said "Nooooooo! I must find another tasty form of sustinance besides trash,"

Yet of course it wasn't like a tasty meal wold just fall out of the sky. Or was it?

Just then a flying sauser flew down t the ground and landed.

And a strange little man with sneekers, a sparten helmet, and a black round head with only his eyes visible came out. Followed by a green dog.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Marvin and K9

Marvin the martian opened up a little note he had with him, it read.

"Marvin and K-9, once you have safely landed upon the planet Earth obtain and return 1 Earth creature to Mars. So that we may see if Earth a treat in are plans to desrtoy it with are eludium 36 explosive space magulator.

"We must capture a live Earth creature and return with it to Mars. Isn't that lovely?"

K-9 simply nodded, since he can't talk.

"Now where ever shall we locate an Earth creature in such a dry, barren place?" Marvin said

Just then K-9 picked up a powerful sent

"Huh? You smell something K-9? Oh goody goody, isn't that lovely?"

With that Marvin followed K-9 as the green dog walked along, his nose to the ground and sniffing

"Huh!" Wile E. said happily as he witnessed all this. He was hidding behind a rock but saw that the two space creatures were comming toward him.

Wile E. grinned "Wel what do you know? Food that's out of this world...Literally"

Wile E. then rushed off to his home a cave, being carful not to be seen by the space duo.

* * *

><p>A short time later Marvin and K-9 were at Wile E's cave<p>

"Wile E. Coyote, genius" Marvin said reading Wile E's mail box "This must be where the Earth creature lives,"

Marvin knocked on the door. No one answered

"Hmm, perhaps he isn't home K-9," Marvin said

K-9 put his ear to the door, his sensitive ears heard omeone making noise inside. K-9 the pointed at the door

"Oh he's ignoring us?" Marvin said

K-9 nodded

"Oh that makes me angry. Very angry indeed," Marvin said his eye looking mad.

The martain got out a disintgrating pistol and destroied the front dooor to Wile E's home.

K-9 and Mavin walked in. Only to then have Wile E pull of their helmets and knock them both out with a malet

"Wow, it really worked," Wile E said expecting his plant to fail.

Not wanting to waste time, the coyote quicky grabbed Marvin and K-9 and ate then both in one bite as well, his stomach now even bigger.

Yet even with those three insde him, Wile E still had the urge to eat more.

"But however shall I fin...Wait" Wile E said

Wile E. then went back to Marvins space ship. He also had the martains gun.

"Yes," Wile E. said "With this aliens ship and weapon, I shall be able to devore anyone in the world with ease. Now whhere to go first?"

After a bit of tinkering, Wile E. was able to figure out how to fly the ship, and program its radar, plus it said that there was an old fashined western village a couple of miles away.

"Next meal here I come," Wile E. said rubbing his really big belly

* * *

><p><strong>Who will Wile E. Eat next?<strong>

**Will anyone be safe from this eating machine of a coyote?**

**Who do u all want Wile E to eat next? (After the next chap) **

**l8ter**


	3. Sam

Somewhere in the old western town

"Hey those are fighting words," Bugs Bunny said to Yosemite Sam

"Yeah, them's fightin words," Sam said pointing his pistols towards the bunny

"I dare you step over this line," Bug said drawing a line in the dirt wth his fot

"I'ma stepping," Sam said jumping over the line

Bug drew another line in the dirt

"This one," he said

Sam did as before

Bugs kept drawing lines and Sam kept jumping over them, pretty soon they where out of the town.

"I dare you step over this one," Bus said drawing yet another line in the dirt.

Sam, being the dumb villian he was jumped over it, yet sadly he failed to see that this line was at the edge of a cliff

"I hate you," SAm said standing in mid air, defying gravity for a few moments as is the case in most Looney tunes shows.

Then Sam began to fall

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs said to nobody in particular as he started to munch on a carrot.

Soon enough Sam hit the bottom, his body crushed into his over sized hat

"Oh wait till I get that varmit!" Sam said, his body still stuck in his hat.

Soon enough he managed to pop his body out of his hat and returned to normal

"Great now I gots ta climb all the way..." Sam sentence was cut short as a giant shadow came over him. Sam also noticed that this shadowy figure had long ears.

"Aha!" Sam said spinning around to face who he thought was Bugs "Now I got ya you...Coyote?"

There was Wile E, looming over the little cowboy, Marvins blaster in hand

"Say," SAm said "What kinda fancy gun you got there mutt?"

Wile E. fired his gun and instany turned Sams guns to dust

Sam was frozen in terror now, he shook nerviously, he sweat like crazy.

In the end Wile E. grbbed the litle man and ate him in one bite, just as he had the others.

"Not very filling but I suppose he will have to do until I get to the village," Wile E said patting his ever growing gut

"Hey doc," Bug said wondering what was taking Sam so long

Wile E. knew that voice well.

"Bug Bunny!" he said to himself suprised

He had tried to eat Bugs in the past, failing miserably. Yet he had managed to hear about the many other people who had tried to kill and eat this wise cracking rabbit.

"Trurly this Bugs Bunny must be the most delicious creature in all the world if so many people have tried to devoure him," Wile E. thought "And with my new alien techlology, capturing him should be no hassel at all,"

"Yoo hoo Sam," Bug called out as he looked down the cliff now for the mustashed cowboy. Only to have a beam of energy shoot up towards him, frying his wiskers

"Yipe!" Bug cried then fled back to the town

"Phew," Bugs said exasted. He looked back, no cowboy.

"Now that's odd," Bugs said "Why would he?"

Just then Marvins spaceship hovered over the city

"Okay now that's just freaky," Bugs said then zipped towards a nearby train station just as the train chugged away. He mangaed to get into one of the train cars jusin time.

* * *

><p>"Now where is that rabbit?" Wile E said looking for Bugs on a radar.<p>

"Hmmm, no signal" Wile E said "Perhaps hes hidding in one of the buildings around here. I gess I'll just blast him out

With that Wile E. charged up the spaceships lazers nd began blowing the little town to bits.

Safely in the train car Bugs watched on as the little town went up in smoke

Bugs couldn't think up a witty phrase for what he saw. He was one hundred percent terrified

* * *

><p><strong>Wile E's lost track of Bugs<strong>

**Who will he eat next now?**

**Any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	4. Foghorn, Chickenhawk, Dog

The little western town was no more, nothing but a barren wasteland was now where the village once was. No signs of life left

And of course no sign of Bug Bunny either.

"Blast," Wile E. said "How did that rabbit escape?" (he destroied the train station)

Just as he bean to ponder this his stomach began to act up.

"Lets us outta here varmit!" Sam said hitting the walls of his gut

"Agreed," Marvin said doing the same

"Meep!" Road Runner said

"Silence," Wile E. said punching his gut "This is no big deal. I'll just use this ships radarr and home in the nearest mass of people. The I'll find Bugs,"

Wile E. did so and the radarr said that there was a farm a few miles away.

"Rabbit here I come," Wile said as he flew the ship towards the farm. Sadly, unknown to him, he was goinging in the opposite direction Bugs had gone

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Bugs train had stopped near his home in the woods.

"Gotta get home, gotta get home," Bugs said freaked out as he dashed for his rabbit hole

In fact he was so freaked out he didn't see the big sign in front of him, it read "Rabbit season open." And a certain duck was nearby posting another sign with the same words on it.

"Oh no you don't," Daffy said "You're not going to make me get shot by Elmer Fud today,"

"Elmer," Bugs said "Wait he's got guns." We got to find him Daffy,"

"Say what?" Daffy said confussed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the farm.<p>

Foghorn Leghorn was singing that little "Camptown Lady" song he sings, and holding a wooden board in his hand.

He was going to mess with the dog and make him chase him, only to then have his lease yank him back that was stuck to his dog house.

Just then a certain little bird appred in front of Foghorn

"Say," Chickenhawk said "You look like a chicken,"

"Why, I say. I say yes I am a chicken. Rooster that is," Foghorn said

"Perfect," Chickenhawk said as he pulled out a large club from his back like in most old cartoons.

Yet just before he could hit Foghorn with it he froze

"Huh?" Forhorn said confussed "Boy, I say what's the matter son?"

Chickenhawks pointed up to the sky, where the spaceship now was

Foghorn was frozen in fear now to.

The ship landed and out came a now very tubby coyote

"Huh," Foghorn said suprised "That's not right."

Foghorn walked up o Wile E.

"By you got it all wrong, this is a spaceship, and you're a coyote. Aleins, I say aleins fly in...

Before Foghorn could utter another word Wie E grabbed him and ate him up.

"Hey I was gonna eat that chicken!" Chickenhawk said

Wile E. grabbed Chickenhawk and ate him to.

"Mmmm, so tasty," Wile E. said rubbing hi enormus gut.

Just then he noticed the dog (dose that dog have a name?) sleeping in his dog house. Wile E. grabbed him, and ate him.

The dog barked as he went down his throat.

Wile then looked around for Bugs, who wasn't there of course

"Drat," Wile E. said "Where did that rabbit go?"

* * *

><p>Back with Bugs and Daffy<p>

"A UFO?" Daffy said "That sound like something I would say,"

"I'm serious Daffy," Bugs said "Aliens have invaded, and they got weapons. That's why we needed to get armed for battle,"

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	5. Tweety and Sylvester

The now super fat Wile E. was flying in his ship again. Still searching for Bugs, his ultimate meal.

"Where are you rabbit!" Wile E. said angrly

* * *

><p>Bugs and Daffy were still running around the woods, still searching for Elmer.<p>

Soon enough though they saw the bald hunter sneeking around with his gun

"Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbi..."

Before Elmer could finish his classic phrase, Bugs charged right at him and gave him a hug

"Oh doc yes we've finally found you!" Bugs said overjoyed

"Huh?" Elmer said confussed

"No time to explain we need you to show us where your guns are?"

"What?" Elmer said shocked "Oh no you're not ricking me this time wabbit!"

"No trick," Daffy said "Buggsy here just has lost his mind. He says aliens have come and are attacking the Earth,"

"You aw the aliens!" Elmer said shocked "I heard that on the news this morning, I thought it was just a joke, but they're really here?"

"Yes doc," Bugs said "Now we got to get some guns to defend ourselves,"

"Follow me," Elmer said as he took them to his home

"Wow," Daffy said suprised "This is the first time I haven't wound up getting shot by that dork. And especally since it's really duck season to,"

Just then a whole bunch of other hunters appread and blasted Daffy

"You're all dispiable!" Daffy said once they stopped. They blasted him more

* * *

><p>Back with Wile E. He was now in a city<p>

Darn it, it'll be impossible to find that Rabbit with all these people around

Wile suddenly got tht feeling of having to eat rash again for the rest of his life. It made him feel hugry believe it or not

"No I will find him, I just need to find someone else to et in the meantime

Just then the coyote noticed a certain cat hasinga bird on the roof of a building

"They'll do just fine," Wile E said

* * *

><p>"Bad ol putty tat," Tweety said flying away from Sylvester<p>

"Suffering suckatash get over here bird," Sylvester demanded

Just then he felt a hand thug on his tail, Sylvester fell down then with a thud

"Hey what's the big...Big...Big dog!" Sylvester said seeing Wile E.

"I'm a coyote," Wile E said eating the cat in one bite

"I tought I saw tubby coyote eat the puttu tat," Tweety said rubbing his eyes in disbelief

"I did I did see a..."

Wile E. grabbed Tweety and ate him to.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	6. Granny

"Burp," Wile E. said, his gut now so big his feet barley reached the ground.

Just then an old lady with an umbrella came up to the roof

"Tweety where are you?" Granny said "Did that mean od pusy cat..?"

Granny never got to finish her sentence. Wile E ate her to

"Hmm not bad," Wile E. said "Now to continue the search for Bugs,"

With that Wile E. got back in the ship and flew off

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bugs, Daffy, and Elmer were all at Elmers log cabin home<p>

"Okay doc where do ya keep all the firepower?" Bugs asked

"Down this way," Elmer said

Yet before they could take even one step, a certain pig came crashing in

"Bug did you h-h-h-hear?" A-al-al-Martains have invaded!"

"Porky?" Bugs said suprised "How'd you get here?"

"I was just ut read the p-p-p-p-p-p-p-paper, when I read this part about aliens l-l-l-l-l-invading. At first I t-t-t-thought it was a j-j-j-j-j-j-joke. But then I heard y-y-y-y-y-you say you saw them so I f-f-f-f-f-followed you to try and h-h-h-h-h-help.

"You!" Daffy laghed "I bet you've never fired a gun in your life,"

Porky grabbed Emers gun and blated Daffy

"Y-y-you were saying," Porky said

"Okay enough clowing around lets get armed up," Bugs said

* * *

><p>Back with Wile E, are farvoite now obese coyote had managed to fly all the way to Tazmania<p>

"Tazmania?" Wile E. said how'd I end up here? Just then his ship started to fall out of the sky

"What the?" Wile E. sad wondering why his ship was now falling. The answer, he was almost out of gas.

In the end he managed to land the ship on a beach without it being seriuosly damaged

"Great now where will I find a gas station out..?"

Wile E's sentence was cut short as a strange brown object began spinning towards him

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	7. Taz and Lola

The spinning object stopped spinning, only to reval it was Taz. The tasmanian devil.

Taz then looked at the super fat coyote

"Mmmmm," Taz said rubbing his belly

"Hmm?" Wile E said wondering what this strange creature wanted

Just then Taz lept into the air, he was going to pounce down on Wile E. and devore him whole

Yet just then Wile E. opened his much larger jaw. So instead of Taz eating Wile E, Wile E ate Taz

"Well that was a nice snack," Wile E said "But still where am I going to find some gasoline?"

Just then, as if on que. A giant gas tanker truck drove by, then it stopped.

"Huh!" The driver said getting out of the truck. Which happened to be none other than Lola Bunny.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola said "A space ship!"

Lola was so shcked by the U.F.O that she didn't notice Wile E creeping up near until

"Snap!" Wile E ate her in one bite to

"Oh my, that rabbit was really good," Wile E said rubbing his big belly. "A nice entre for the main course, once I locate him.

With that Wile E filled up the ship and flew off

* * *

><p><strong>Wile E finally finds Bugs and friends in the next chap<strong>

**Will are fvoirte bunny and buds be able to stop this eating machine of a coyote? **

**l8ter**


	8. Everyone Else

Wile E. had made it back to America and was still searching for Bugs.

He was over a forest now. The same forest where Elmers home was in.

"Arg, where are you Bugs?" Wile E said "Ugh maybe I should give up, it's not like he's just oing to pop up,"

Yet as Wile E. said this a hail of gunfre hit his ship

"Wat the..?" Wile E. said looking down to ee what was attacking him. It was a duck, Daffy Duck.

"AH! IT'S THE UFOS!," Daffy cried firing off his gun

"Daffy stop!" Bug said "You're waisting all your ammo,"

"No aliens going to take my brain!" Daffy said still shooting. Soon enough his gun ran out of bullets

"AH! IT'S STILL COMING!" Daffy said grabbing Porkys gun and firing again. Which again had little if no effect on the giant ship.

In the end Daffy grabbed everyones guns and unloaded all their bullets at the ship

"Great Daffy," Bugs said "You waited all are bullets. And the aliens are still invading!"

Just the door to the ship opened

"Mother," Daffy said

Just then Wile E. the fat coyote stepped out

"A coyote?" Daffy said "We've all been freaking out over an overgrown mutt?"

"Uh Daffy," Bugs said

"No Bug," Daffy said "This was just another goofball trick of yours wasn't it

"Daffy," Bug said

"You got us all freaked out over a stupid dog," Daffy said

"DAFFY!" Bug cried

"Wh..?" Daffy got eaten alive by Wile E.

"Oh my g-g-g-g-g-g-g..." Wile E. ate Porky before he could finish his sentce

Elmer and Bugs held eachother, terrified.

"This is the end Bugs," Elmer said. Wile E approching

"Doc before we die," Bugs said "I want you to know I.." Wile E. ate Bugs, then Elmer

"Ah the sweet taste of victory the insanly fat coyote said. In fact he was so full now that he felt realy tried and too a nap

* * *

><p>Hours later Wile E awaoke, still very fat.<p>

"Ah that was a good nap, but now I feel alittle hungry," he said

Just then he saw to gophers

"I say dose that coyote look rather large to you,"One of them said

"Why yes he dose, he dose seem rather large," The other said

Wile E. ate them both

(For those of you who don't know those Golphers names are Mak and Dick)

"Well that was a good snack but I'm still hungry," Wile E. said

Just then a cat named Penelope came running at Wile E. The coyote nabbed the cat and ate it.

"Ah! my daring has been eaten," Pepe le Pew the skunk said. "Don't worry Penelope I'll save you!"

With that Pepe jumped into Wile E'.s mouth. But the horrible smell of Pepe was to much for Wile E. to take. And he barfed everyone up, sadly only Pepe and Penelope were alive, everyone else was partliy digested

"Oh man," Wile E. said "Their goes my best meal,"

"Penelope was so happly to be saved she gave Pepe a big kiss, and soon they were married. Pennelope didn't care that he smelled anymore

Wile went back to eateing trash, sice now he had no one else to eat.

**The End**


End file.
